Burn
by YoungSaiyianLombax
Summary: Being bullied for the rest of his entired life Ash went through a massive nerf to buff once he got in contact with his father leader of team rocket Giovanni however he was bullied by his brother Red and his friends too will there next meet up be a nice family meeting or turned into a much bigger problem


Being bullied for the rest of his entired life Ash went through a massive nerf to buff once he got in contact with his father leader of team rocket Giovanni. He went through many experiments helping his only son trying to unlock his potential since he got the divorce papers from Delia his other son Red lives with his ex wife he's far more stronger than Ash although, he could change that he could make him the strongest human being in the planet.

"Alright Ash my boy." Giovanni called out to his son trying out another experiment. "If you somehow survive this experiment I will grant you a strength that is nearly impossible to beat."

"Would it have the strength to destroy all those people who made my life miserable." Ash said in a very dark tone the experience he been through changed his personality.

"Not only will it beat them in one hit most likely you'll end of killing them." Giovanni replied.

"Perfect now with the power I would get only would it surpassed my no good asshole of a brother Red it'll also murder his friends to." Ash grinned.

"Great now I need experiment number 1161 to leave to process immediately my son is about to find his true potential power." Giovanni screamed out. "I knew you were my favorite son."

"Thanks father." Ash said before entering the room where he's gonna be in a small room getting attacked by amounts of energy if he can keep up the pain and throw out all the emotions he should learn how to shoot some energy from his bare hands.

Its been around 20 minutes since he's been locked in the room if he can stay there at least ten more minutes he should unlock a new level of power his dad said if he accomplish this mission.

 _10 Minutes later_

"Experiment number 1161 has successfully completed the ultimate mystic experiment please report to Giovanni's office immediately." Said one of the crew memebers seeing the first human being has officially completed this dreadful experiment which lead to the deaths of 159 team rocket memebers.

Once Ash left the room he immediately ran to his fathers room to finally have a new transformation in power.

"Congrats my boy I see you have completed the experiment." Giovanni said shocked to see how his weakest son survived this challenge many of his best memebers have died trying to reach this power."You ready to have the new power I'm about to give you."

"Yes father let's start." Ash replied

"Great now I need everyone to come to the laboratory plan M is officially confirmed". Giovanni said seeing as a whole line of team rocket memebers ran to see his son become the god.

"Now Ash you might be out cold however once you wake up your not gonna be here anymore I'm giving two Pokémon Mewtwo and Rayquaza followed by these two keystones you've grown strong my son now accomplish your ultimate revenge and humiliate, kill, embarrass all of Red and his friends even if they have a mega it still won't be enough to beat a legendary mega, remember that my son, my only son, remember it works even better if you use the pain of loss, go to sleep Ash farewell." Giovanni said as they started the surgery. As they start by putting tiny microscopic size of keystones putting them in his front head the surgery toke around 4-6 hours once there done the keystones formed a massive letter m on his head it looks like a tattoo however, it's the keystones working together creating a massive explosion of energy. Once we woke up he had a small headache.

"Ow my head." Ash cried holding his head as he found a small note hidden around his hat. "What's this it's from father."

 _Dear Ash_

 _I know you may find this sooner or later but I want you to get an education that's why I signed you, you start tomorrow also you may be my only child, however if you wake from some sort of headache it's normal the huge M on your forehead is the power I reserved for you now it may be a bunch of keystones, but in team rocket we just call it majin you control your power mostly by emotions the stronger the emotions are the stronger you'll become, your next mission is catching as many legendary Pokémon has possible and destroying your brother and his friend remember the key to being the strongest in the world is **use the pain of lost** it always work _

_farewell my son your father Giovanni Ketchum_

Reading the whole paper gave the lonely trainer tears as he let one tear drop leave making a massive explosion in power.

"Thanks father, Red you made the biggest mistake in your entire life wait 24 hours to breath your last breaths". Ash grinned letting out all seven of his Pokémon,"Mewtwo, Reyquaza, Pikachu, Charmander, Greninja, Mew, Moltress with this powerhouse of Pokémon there's nothing to be worried about taking any L's training yes to catch the other legends out there, however losing there's no way possible." Ash laughed a little evilly.

After he read more of the note he found out his father bought him a nice 2 or 3 million dollar mansion with a gym, two swimming pools, a hot tub, three floors, and on the top of the balcony a nice view of the city skyline.

"Well guys tomorrow is our best day or should I say Red's worst day of his fucking life, he he tires oh if he does bully me hell if he brings his friends as well to bully me it'll be the words he says would be the last he ever breaths if he doesn't want to fight I'll just bring the death capacity from a few hundred more, the more he begs the more I enjoy if he would've been a better brother none of this would've happen, but it's too late tonight I'm gonna sleep well sorry Red today is a regular day for you to bully other people with your dumb stupid gang well tomorrow not even an apology from you or your friends will be enough to save you from death hahaha." Ash repiled as he went straight to bed ready for his massacre on his brother Red and his friends aka there gang.

 ** _Next chapter coming real soon_**


End file.
